


Midday Welcoming

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reverse Cowgirl, Study Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: The Archbishop comes home, and the king is ever ready to attend her needs.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	Midday Welcoming

**Author's Note:**

> Project request. Thank you so much!

The study was meant for private meetings between nobles and possible investors. Sometimes this room housed Dimitri far longer than any other installation in his castle.

However, this room at the moment served as a small respite from royal duties and noble roles.

“You should have sent an invoice before setting out from Garreg Mach. I would have been happy to pick you up myself at your arrival here in Fhirdiad.” Dimitri whispered into his wife’s ear, his voice gruff and eager at having his precious archbishop becoming undone on his lap.

“Beloved, I—” Byleth cannot continue, her back pressing further against his chest while large and calloused hands are already working to remove the white and golden robe from her, the collar and pendant soon meeting the floor. She shivered as her top was quickly pulled down, revealing her luscious breasts that quickly reacted at being out in the cold.

The coldness was soon replaced with warmth and a soft sting, the king’s fingers quickly attending her sensitive peaks. His twisting was soft at first, but soon turned into malicious pulls and delicious pinches. “Ahh, oh my love…” She moaned softly, her eyes closing slowly while her head fell back.

Dimitri smiled, enjoying the clear view of her chest, nape, and face. “Your Grace, what would the faithful think if they saw you coming undone by me?” He whispered, his hands now playing with both breasts; enjoying feeling the softness and fullness of them.

His smile soon curved into a smirk, pleasantly surprised when Byleth made her legs rest over his desk; making a few papers and ink bottles fall. “Undone by your king.” He reminded her with a murmur, leaning into Byleth’s nape to press a kiss against it.

His cold lips feel like fire. The sudden wandering hand crossing along her stomach makes her shiver. “Dimitri, I…” She’s already panting, sweat soon making her skin glimmer that brings further confidence for the king to keep going.

“Mmm, you’re already so wet.” He’s unable to hold in a moan when his digits meet her nub, his hand caught by her undergarments and shorts still. “So lovely…” He grits his teeth, his cock already pulsing, begging to be let out. However, the king wished to play with his precious wife a moment longer.

She proclaims gibberish as his fingers make her slit wetter, lewd sounds escaping as a finger crawls into her entrance that quickly makes her squirm and beg for more. “No, not there…” Byleth whimpers as his finger moves around, lovingly preparing her for what is coming next.

Her hips jolt forward when a second finger makes it in, his fingers soon fucking her with no respite as sloppy noises invade their ears. “Ohh, ohh yes!” Byleth groans. After months of not being touched by him, simple contact like this was driving her overboard.

Her husband being so fucking gorgeous didn’t help either.

Suddenly, she felt empty. A much softer whimper escaped her, following his fingers as they escaped her walls and moved towards his mouth, the king licking them clean while never breaking eye contact from her.

Heavens, what was he planning to do with her?

The answer came when he gently made her stand up, his hands pulling down her shorts and stockings in a clean movement. She shivered as his hands rubbed her legs, enjoying his content sighs as his face moved forward to kiss her hips and ass.

She bit her lip when his teeth graced her side, gasping softly when he finally bit to her flesh and grasped her ass with force. “D—Dimitri!” A shriek that soon quells when he makes her sit on his lap again; color resurfacing on her face when she feels his hardened cock between her legs.

Byleth didn’t notice when he got his cock out, not that it mattered since she was a complete mess. It has been so long since she last saw it, and it never failed to make her toes curl and mouth water.

“Are you ready to sit on your throne, my grace?” He whispers lovingly, his voice slightly ragged since passion and temptation were already clouding him as well; no matter how much he wished to indulge his wife, he could no longer hide his need and anxiousness for her.

Her legs meet the desk again, spreading them open as his hands hold her by the hips and slowly lift her. Byleth feels her skin crawl, all nerves concentrating on one point. She can hardly wait. “Please, please…” She begs again, her hands resting on his arms to give him more support. Not that he needed it.

They share a moan when his cock starts filling her up, both of them shivering at the sudden and extreme pleasure of the action. Her eyes soon rolled and came to close once more to just concentrate on the feeling of his member slowly stretching her, while his rapid breathing filled her ears.

“Goddess, you feel so tight…” He groans, almost forgetting the goal he had in mind. After another exhale, he stops. His smirk returns when Byleth quivers and whines in his hold.

“Dimitri, what are…Ahh!” She lets out a scream that she quickly bites off, panting through her nose as her hips meet his suddenly. A single tear escapes the corner of her eye.

She screams again when he makes all his cock leave her, to only slowly and painfully make it return; the motion repeating over and over, not giving her enough to come undone; but also not letting her relax.

“More, more.” She begs in an inaudible voice, sweet and tender like the rest of her. “I c—can’t take it anymore.”

Her entrance was completely soaked, making it perfect for Dimitri to just ravish her; yet he refused. “Just a little longer, my love…” He reassures her lovingly, “Remember the discussion we—Ahh—” He shivers between a moan "had in the counsel room a few months back?”

Byleth tries to remember, but at the moment Dimitri finally picks up the pace; giving it to her hard, but still slow. “Ohh, I—I” She hissed between thrusts, nothing coming into play in her mind.

“I told you, you would—heavens, so tight—” He groaned between an open smile. “—wish to take back your words when you refused to accept the kingdom’s aid for that issue you had with a few nobles.”

It all clicked. The memory was brief for her, but she recalled their heated debate on the matter. Byleth wished to protest, but after an agonizing wait, he was finally drilling into her hard and fast.

“Would you accept my aid in the present matter, now, your grace?” He mocked between a few grunts, almost inaudible since Byleth’s screams overthrew his voice.

“Yes, yes!” She screamed, she whimpered. No longer caring for his words and instead focusing on his powerful thrusts. Trembling, only pleading as her body became nothing but felt everything. “Fuck, you better not stop!”

She’s crying again, this time her face fully overflowing with tears as the bottled-up pleasure is almost agonizing. On a certain thrust, it finally burst with full force. Dimitri not stopping as he pounds in her and makes their climaxes meet; both of them groaning at the sight of their orgasms escaping through her ravished entrance and soon soiling his legs.

Byleth falls against him once he pulls out, both of them sharing heavy breaths as they stay still for a moment; still caught in euphoria and happiness of being together once more.

She whines when his hands finally let go of her, knowing well marks would linger. “Dimitri…” She weakly whispers as a few fingers pass over her soiled slit, the king looking down and enjoying the sight of his cum escaping her.

“You’re so marvelous…” he praises breathless, planting a soft kiss on her head.

“Welcome home, my queen.” His voice was loving and dulcet, Dimitri soon returning to his usual self.

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> [My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
